Cloud computing platforms are becoming popular with customers by providing flexible, on demand resources at a relatively low cost. A cloud computing network, also known as a distributive or distributed computing network, enables clients to manage web-based applications (e.g., services) and/or data resources by dynamically leasing resources from service providers. This dynamic leasing of resources creates the appearance and function of a distributive computing network and, thus, can be referred to as virtualization of a computer network. Since cloud computing platforms utilize virtualization of network and/or computing resources, new resources for a client may be allocated to the client as needed within short periods of time by a service provider. Additionally, cloud computing virtualization enables service providers to dynamically multiplex resources among multiple clients without dedicating individual physical resources to each client.